


Язык Цветов

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Он находится за прилавком, присев на пол перед ведром с лилиями Старгейзер, когда распахивается дверь, маленький колокольчик едва не отлетает от стены. Дерек выглядывает из-под стойки на молодого парня, когда тот шлёпает 20 баксов на прилавок.— Как мне пассивно-агрессивно послать нахуй с помощью цветов?





	Язык Цветов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Language of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257463) by [veritas_st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st). 



На лице Дерека играет небольшая улыбка, когда он смотрит на свежие цветы, которые только что были доставлены в магазин. Подсолнухи сияли из бледно-голубых вёдер, азалии показывались из стеклянных ваз, а гипсофила словно одеяло укрывала одну из скамеек.

Заняло какое-то время, чтобы заполучить этот магазин там, где он хотел, но вот теперь Дерек здесь, в оазисе спокойствия на маленькой, но оживлённой улице Бейкон Хиллс. У него есть свои завсегдатаи: пожилой мистер Джонсон, живущий вниз по улице, который покупает цветы своей жене каждую среду («Мы познакомились в среду, понимаешь? Не хочу дать романтике угаснуть».), миссис Скеллан из большого дома на окраине города, которая любит, чтобы её дом был наполнен цветами. Она покупала их не так часто, как её домработница, внимательно осматривающая каждый стебель, прежде чем опустить цветы на прилавок, чтобы Дерек завернул их.

Это простая жизнь, но именно такая ему и нужна после пожара, после Лоры. Он по-прежнему ощущает в груди боль, когда думает о сестре, которая держала его за руку в кабинете директора, когда им сказали, что их семья погибла. Лора, которая была такой храброй, была альфой для потерянной беты. Её убили в схватке, и Дерек вернулся обратно в Бейкон Хиллс, единственное место, которое он называл домом, несмотря на маячащую тень его сгоревшего семейного дома, и создал себе местечко среди небольших магазинов на главной улице.

Он находится за прилавком, присев на пол перед ведром с лилиями Старгейзер, когда распахивается дверь, маленький колокольчик едва не отлетает от стены. Дерек выглядывает из-под стойки на молодого парня, когда тот шлёпает 20 баксов на прилавок.

— Как мне пассивно-агрессивно послать нахуй с помощью цветов?

Дерек прочищает горло и встаёт, вытирая руки о маленький зелёный фартук, в переднем кармане которого у него бечёвка и ножницы. Парень сглатывает и смотрит на него, и Дерек привык, что он приводит людей в замешательство. Он знает о своей привлекательности, но никогда не использует её, не заинтересован в том, чтобы использовать её в свою пользу; он предпочитает спрятаться в своём магазине и потом уйти домой в свою тихую квартиру над магазином, чем пойти знакомиться с женщинами... или мужчинами. Но вид высокого, хорошо сложенного мужчины за прилавком в цветочном магазине всегда вызывает разного рода недоумение.

— Эм... — начинает Дерек и проводит рукой по волосам, — тебе нужны... — Дерек выходит из-за прилавка и постукивает пальцем по подбородку. — Наперстянка за неискренность... — он достаёт несколько стеблей из солнечно-жёлтого ведра, — жёлтые гвоздики, чтобы выразить разочарование, — ещё несколько стеблей присоединились к наперстянке. — О-о... лилии Старгейзер... ненависть, — Дерек смотрит на парня и впервые замечает небольшое количество родинок на лице, большие янтарные глаза и красивые губы. Молодой человек улыбается, и улыбка освещает его лицо, и Дерек чувствует, что его походка становится нетвёрдой, когда он снова огибает стойку, чтобы взять лилии. — Также можно добавить таволги, чтобы сказать о бесполезности, и герань, чтобы намекнуть о глупости, если хочешь?

Парень с энтузиазмом кивает:

— Да, идеально, он определённо глупый и бесполезный. — Юноша кажется настолько переполненным ликованием, что Дерек не может сдержать улыбки, но в то же время поднимает бровь, не упустив использования слова «он».

— Можно ли узнать, что сделал этот человек, чтобы заслужить настолько пассивно-агрессивный букет? Так переполненный отвращением?

Парень пожимает плечами и засовывает руки в карманы.

— Изменил мне, — просто отвечает он, и Дерек замечает боль под его безразличием.

— Итак, как насчёт большего количества герани тогда?

Он видит, как парень задумывается на несколько секунд, и затем на его лице расплывается широкая ухмылка, на щеках появляется слабый румянец.

— Как можно больше, — смеётся он, и Дереку хочется услышать этот звук снова.

— Завернуть? — спрашивает Дерек, потому что ему нужно сказать хоть что-нибудь, в противном случае он может протянуть руку и провести большим пальцем под нижней губой этого парня, чтобы посмотреть, так ли он туда хорошо вписывается, как ему казалось.

— Да, в самую дерьмовую бумагу.

Дерек фыркает от смеха и возвращается за прилавок. Он располагает цветы в бумаге самого яростного розового цвета, который у него только есть, она ужасно дисгармонирует с оранжевым цветом цветов в букете, и парень морщит нос.

— Я Стайлз, кстати, — он протягивает руку через прилавок, и Дерек пожимает её.

— Дерек.

Дерек делает сложный узел из бечёвки, которую он вытащил из фартука, заворачивает букет в бумагу и протягивает его Стайлзу на проверку.

— Это бесспорно... радикально, — говорит Стайлз, склоняя голову набок.

Дерек кивает:

— И наполнено отвращением.

— Мне нравится, — тихо говорит он и хлопает в ладоши, его большие пальцы под подбородком, указательные пальцы упираются в губы. Дерек видит улыбку за его руками. — Ты гений.

— Просто знаю своё дело, — пожимает плечами Дерек и пробивает цветы на кассе. Стайлз смотрит на него, и Дерек клянётся, что может видеть надежду в его глазах. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как Дерек вообще хотел пойти на свидание, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пригласить кого-то. Он чувствует, как эти слова бурлят у него в горле.

— Хочешь сходить выпить что-нибудь? — вместо этого спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек едва не давится собственным языком. — Оу, прости... я... эм... я подумал...

— Да, я хочу.

Стайлз улыбается через прилавок, протягивает руку, обхватывает пальцами запястье Дерека и тянет на себя. Он пишет свой номер на ладони Дерека бог знает откуда вытащенной ручкой.

— Хорошо. Ты знаешь... неожиданно это не кажется таким уж важным, — Стайлз машет букетом и снова улыбается, и Дереку хочется подарить ему кучу жёлтых тюльпанов. Он улыбается в ответ.

— Думаю, их нужно доставить. Ему нужно знать, каким идиотом он был.

Стайлз снова смеётся, замолкает, смотрит на Дерека через прилавок с нечитаемым выражением на лице, и затем кивает.

— Хорошо, — он запихивает сдачу в карман, — а есть цветы на прощание? Или за хорошо проведённое время?

— Душистый горошек, — отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз снова улыбается, и Дереку на самом деле никогда это не надоест. — Магазин закрывается в 5.

— Я буду тут в 5.

Дверь звенит, маленький колокольчик теперь намного счастливее, когда Стайлз закрывает её. Он машет рукой через окно, и Дерек машет в ответ, гадая, кто в здравом уме мог изменить ему.

Он делает мысленную заметку запастись большим количеством жёлтых тюльпанов и душистого горошка, и затем занимает себя составлением обычного букета тёмно-розовых роз для мистера Джонсона.


End file.
